chris redfield y jill valentine
by emanuel venfield
Summary: chris y jill viven su mejor dia. despues de los acontecimientos de re6


Bueno amigos este es mi primer fic espero que comprenan si hay un erro ortográfico o otra cosa…..bno disfrútenlo.

CAPITULO 1

Chris redfilds estaba tan agotado y lo único que el quería era darse un buena siesta…..chris se estaba quedando dormido cuando de pronto suena el timbre del departamento.

DING DONG!

Chris estaba maldiciendo a cualquiera que sea.

-quien demonios toca la puerta alas 9pm-dijo en su mente

Se acerco ala puerta y la abrió.Cuando vio quien era cambio muy rápido de opinión,era ni mas ni menos su compañera,socia,amiga la que estaba en la puerta ¡jill ¡

-me dejaras aquí afuera con todo este frio?-pregunto ella

-pasa-afirmo el haciéndose aun lado para que su compañera pueda pasar.

Jill entro al departamento cuando escucho hablar asu compañero,estaba tan distraída mirando el departamento que no escucho. –perdon-dijo ella.

-que distraída que están jill jaja,te dije que para que me busca la señorita valentine a estas horas-respondio.

-Ah perdón te desperte de tu sueño jaja-dijo ella riéndose

-Muy graciosa jill-respondio chris-ya encerio para que vienes ami departamento?solo a despertarme?-dijo el graciosamente.

-Estaba muy aburrida y no podía dormir haci que decidi a ir a charlar con mi mejor amigo ¿si quieres me voy?le respondio

-No puedes quedarte-le respondió cerrando la puerta.-bueno sentemosnos en el sofá!-le ofreció el sentándose en el soya.

-esta bien-le respondió ella sentándose asu lado.

-bien que hacemos?-pregunto el

-Mieremos una película-repondio ella posando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta bien pero cual?-respondio el castaño.

-ya que tal una de comedia?opino jill

-Vale –chris comenzó a poner la película en el DVD mientras jill fue al microondas a preparar las palomitas .cuando terminaron las palomitas jill se sento al lado de la película los dos se rieron mucho;a jill le comenzó a dar sueño y perdindo la nostalgia del tiempo se durmió en el hombro de chris,el castaño comenzó a examinar a jill,a pesar de sus años era muy sexy al parecer el rubio le quedaba bien sus ojos marrones sus labios carnoso su bella nariz era la chica mas bella que había visto sin duda.

Cuando la película termino jill seguía reposando en el hombro de eran las 12am-demonios ya es muy no quería despertar a jill se miraba tan inocente e inofenciba y era muy peligroso llevarla a su departamento ya casi iban a ser la 1am y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento es que ella durmier en la cama y el en el sofá eso era lo mas agarro a jill en sus brazos llevándola a la cama,cuando llegaron a la habitación Chris puso con muchísimo cuidado a jill en la cama la arropo con la savanas como a una niña pequeña,cuando Chris iba saliendo escucho una voz aguda.

-Chris?-dijo la rubia

-si?- respondió el ojos marrones

-que haces?-dijo la rubia aun aturdida del sueño

-dormire en el sofá si necesitas algo solo gritas vale?-dijo chris

-gracias,Chris-respondio con una sonrisa

-de nada,buenas noches-dijo cerrando la puerta suevemente.

Chris se acosto en el sofá no tardo mucho en dormirse porque andava super cansado la vista se comenzó a desvanecer y la oscuridad se apoderaba de el…

Alo lejos de los sueños se escuchaba una voz muy familiar cada vez mas furte.

NOOOOOO!AYUDAA!CHRISSSSSSSS!-griotaba una voz

JILLL!espera ya voy!-dijo chris un poco atontado

Chris abrió la puerta de una forma agil –jill,jill estas bien?-pregunto el castaño despertándola de sus pesadillas.

-OH,CHRIS gracias eh tenido una orrible pesadilla-dijo ella con una voz muy asustada.

-no temas ya estoy aquí yo no dejare que te agan daño-dijo chris

Jill le repondio con una sonrisa muy débil –bueno regresare al sofá gritas si tienes otra pesadilla buenas noches-respondio el pero cuando se dio la vuelta jill tomo devilmente de su muñeca-chris,quedate adormir conmigo esque me siento mucho mas segura si tu estas cerca-respondio timidamente

-es…estas segura…jill?-dijo el castaño nervioso

-claro-respondio jill

-muy bien-dijo el castaño ecomodandose al lado de su amiga

-gracias chris por preocuparte por mi-dijo ella sonrojándose

-yo siempre te protegeré jill-dijo chris los dos se quedaron dormidos…de pronto sintió como jill se aferraba al torso y ala cintura de chris,el castaño rápidamente se dio la vuelta y de nuevo contemplaban que inocente y inofenciba se miraba sus rostros estaba a unos centímetros de distancia y chris fijo su mirada en los labios de jill eran tan bellos que lo tentaban aser besada chris no titubio Chris acerco su rostro muy lentamente cuando el menos se lo esperaba ya esba besándola jill se despertó rápidamente y no le dio tiempo de examinar la sutuacion,ella no retrosedio al beso ni lo aparto sino respondió con otro beso dejo que sus sentiminto se hicieran cargo de la situación,aciean breves pausas para recoger ahire pero seguían besándose,ellos ya abian compartido besos muchas veces pero esta vez no fue como la anteriores no este era especial mas amoroso.

-Jill estas segura que quieres hacer esto?si tu no quieres yo te entiendo no pasara nada.-dijo el castaño con una voz ronca

-si estoy segura chris-dijo ella

-muy bien-dijo chris besándola…..

Cuando los dos alcanzaron su orgasmo los dos estaban cansados sus respiraciones agitadas,sus cuerpos estaban llenos de sudor y sus corazones latian a mil por hora entoda su vida solo una vez habían hecho el amor.

-he asido increíble-dijo chris

-ami tanbien me gusto mucho,chris-dijo jill sonriéndole

-jill eh estado muy ciego estos últimos años y hasta cuando te perdi me di cuenta lo muy importante que eres para mi-dijo el castaño sonrojándose

-Chris yo tanbien te quiero-dijo la rubia

-descansa jill-dijo chris dándole un beso en su menos se lo esperaban los dos estaban dormidos fue un dia muy cansado pero no le importaba ese dia muy "cansado" fue unos de sus mejores.


End file.
